SiC (silicon carbide) is expected to be a material for next-generation power semiconductor devices. SiC has excellent physical properties, having a band gap three times wider than that of Si (silicon), a breakdown field strength approximately 10 times higher than that of Si, and a heat conductivity approximately three times higher than that of Si. By utilizing the physical properties a power semiconductor device that is low loss and can operate at a high temperature will be realized.
On the other hand, there is a problem in that a MOSFET or IGBT that uses SiC has a high on-resistance caused by the high channel resistance.